The Devil's Lair
by Blackdemon21
Summary: Two demons, two boys and one band. What happens when two demons meet up with there lost loves who they thought had died long ago, but they don't have any memory of their past. OOC, Yaoi, Sebaciel, ClaudexAlois.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

**A/N: hey guys I've had this story in my head for a while now and I can't hold it back anymore, so here is my new story called the Devils Lair, I hope you like it.**

**Disclaimer:I don't own any of the songs or characters in this story, those belong to Breaking Benjamin, Skillet and Yana Toboso.**

**Also the C and S stand for who is singing, the C for Claude and the S for Sebastian and G for Grell who is in this story.**

"come on Ciel, we'll miss the concert at this rate,"a boy with blonde hair and light blue eyes yelled at his brother,"hold on Alois, I need to get my eyepatch on,"a another boy with navy blue hair and miss matched eyes said. These two boys are Ciel Phantomhive and Alois Trancy, their father and mother both own the famous funtom toy company, but both of these boys each had something special about them, they both had a Faustian Contract on them, Ciel had his on his eye, while Alois's was on his tongue.

"okay I'm ready, let's go Alois,"Ciel put on his black jacket and Alois got his white one and both boys ran down the stairs to the front door only to be stopped by their father, Vincent Phantomhive,"where do you think you two are going,"he asked,"to the concert with Soma, Agni, Finni and Bard,"Alois said,"okay, but you two need to be back before midnight,"their father warned them,"yes father,"both of the boys said, suddenly they heard the sound of a car drive up and a horn beeping,"well we gotta go, see you soon father,"Alois said as he grabbed his brother's hand and dragged him outside to the car with all their friends inside,"you guys ready,"Bard asked, since he was the one driving and he didn't want to wait,"yeah let's go,"Ciel said, Bard nodded as he started driving to the destination, the Devil's Lair concert, Ciel, Alois and all of their friends loved the band, but Ciel had a small crush on the lead singer, Sebastian Michealis, while his brother Alois had a crush on Claude Faustus the lead guitarist.

Once they got to the concert, Bard kicked them out of the car, literally, and told them that he was going to go find a parking space. All of them bought a ticket and saw that it was completely crowded and there was nowhere to stand, but Alois and Ciel managed to squeeze there way to the front and there friends followed them, suddenly everything went dark and they heard the sound of a helicopter flying over head, Ciel looked up and could see a raven flying over them and land on someones shoulder that was standing on stage, a guitar was heard being played as soon as the bird landed on the mans shoulder, the lights on the stage turned on and every girl that was there started squealing when they saw Sebastian and Claude.

_S: Border line, dead inside. I don't mind, falling to pieces. count me in, violent, let's begin, feeding the sickness._

_C: how do I simplify, Dislocate-the enemy's on the way._

_S,C: show me what it's like, to dream in black and white, so I can leave this world tonight_

Both boys looked in awe at their favorite singer on stage playing there favorite song 'Unknown Soldier'

_C: full of fear, ever clear. I'll be here, fighting forever. Curious, venomous, you'll find me climbing to heaven_

_S: Never mind, turn back time. you'll be fine-I will get left behind_

_S,C: Show me what it's like to dream in black and white, so I can leave this world tonight. Holding on to tight, breathe the breath of life, so i can leave this world behind._

_S: it only hurts just once. they'er only broken bones. hide the hate inside_

_G: oh~.(soft voice) so I can leave this world behind_

Ciel watched as the raven flew off of Sebastian's shoulder, making one of it's feathers fall into his hand, Sebastian walked over to the edge of the stage where Ciel, Alois and his friends were standing, he got down on one knee and blue eyes met crimson ones. Sebastian smiled and put the black feather in Ciel's hair.

_S,C: show me what it's like to dream in black and white, so I can leave this world tonight. Holding on to tight. Breathe the breath of life, so I can leave this world behind._

Everyone cheered at the end of the song, Ciel took the feather out of his hair and felt silky object, he could've sworn that he had seen Sebastian glance back at him before walking of the stage,"Sebastian gave you one of his ravens feathers Ciel! That's amazing!,"Alois said happily taking the feather from Ciel to feel it then gave it back to Sebastian, for some reason the feather seemed familiar but he couldn't remember why, so he decided to ignore it and put the feather in his pocket.

Back stage Sebastian was talking with Claude,"did you see those two boys they looked just like...,"Sebastian trailed off at the terrible memory, Claude put a hand on Sebastian's shoulder,"we can't be to sure about that yet, so don't get to cocky,"Claude reminded him. Both Sebastian's and Claude's eyes flashed red as they walked out onto the stage to do there next song. Ciel, Alois, Finni, Soma and Agni were to busy talking to notice that they had come on stage again, when they heard the guitar they turned there attention back to them.

_S: here I stand, helpless and left for dead_

Ciel's and Alois's eyes widened at the familiar both boy started to get skull splitting headaches that caused both of them to fall to there knees holding there heads. When they opened there eyes they were flashing between blue and red.

_S: Close your eyes, so many days go by. Easy to find what's wrong, harder to find what's right_

_C: I believe in you, I can show you that I can see right through all your empty lies_

_S,C: Say goodbye, as we dance with the devil tonight. Don't you dare look at him in the eye, as we dance with the devil tonight_

Ciel and Alois opened there eyes and found themselves in what looked like Victorian England,"Alois where are we,"Ciel asked,"I think we're at a ball that was hosted in Victorian England,"Alois said, Ciel was about to say something else when he saw both Sebastian and Claude dressed in Victorian style clothes walking toward them, but when they got closer they didn't seem to notice them and walked past,"Ciel I think we might be in a dream,"Alois said. Suddenly they saw two boys run past them and hugged Sebastian and Claude from behind, they each grabbed there hands and took them to where every one was waltzing, suddenly Ciel and Alois heard the song 'Dance With The Devil' start to play in time with there dancing.

_S: trembling, crawling across my skin. feeling your cold dead eyes, stealing the life of mine._

_C: I believe in you, I can show you that I can see right through all your empty lies_

_S: I won't last long, in this world so wrong._

Ciel and his brother watched at how they spun, dipped, and waltzed with the boys in tune with the music that was playing

_S,C: say goodbye, as we dance with the devil tonight. Don't you dare look at him in the eye, as we dance with the devil tonight_

_G:Hold on. Hold on._

The two brother's listened as the song started to come to an end.

_S,C: say goodbye, as we dance with devil tonight. Don't you dare look at him in the eye, as we dance with the devil tonight_

_G: Hold on. Hold on_

_S,C: Goodbye_

They dipped the two boys once the song ended and kissed them, a bright light blinded Ciel and Alois. When the dream ended there headaches started to get worse and there eyes turned completely red.

"Sebastian-sama,"

"Claude,"

The two boys said in what didn't sound like there own voices before there vision started to get blurry before everything went dark and the two passed out.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**A/N: Hey guys, I'm back with the next chapter, there's a few questions that I'm going to answer before I start the chapter, Ciel and Alois are brothers since Alois's parents had died and Ciel's adopted him and Sebastian was not Ciel's past butler, they are a little more than that, well now that I've answered some of your questions on with the story.**

Ciel and his brother Alois woke up on a couch somewhere,"ugh, what happened,"Ciel asked as he rubbed the back of his head as he sat up,"I don't know Ciel, it looks like we're in someone's home,"Alois stood up and started to wander around, he suddenly noticed some pictures clipped onto the wall,"hey Ciel come and look at these,"Ciel slowly got up and walked to where his brother was,"huh, Sebastian and Claude are all in these, but I can't tell who's with them,"all the pictures on the wall looked like they had been burned by something. The two boys were in the middle of there thoughts when they heard a violin and someone singing.

The boys followed the source of the sound to another room, they gasped when they saw Claude and Sebastian playing a song on the violin and piano, they could tell that the song they were singing was in latin. Ciel's pupils dialated as he held his head in pain,"Ciel what's, ugh,"Alois started to get the same headache,"_what is with these,"_Alois thought to himself. The more the song went on, the more there heads would hurt and the faster there eyes would flash from blue to red.

_Si deus me relinquit_

_Ego deum relinquo_

_Solus oppressus nigram clavem habere potest_

_Omnsai ianuas preaculdo_

_Sic omnias precationes obsigno_

_Sed _

_Qui me defendet_

_Ab me terribilissimo ipse_

Ciel and Alois screamed at the top of there lungs and there eyes turned completely red, Sebastian and Claude ran over to the two boys who were on the ground,"Sebastian-sama,"Ciel's voice didn't sound like his own and Sebastian jumped back since only one person ever called him that,"Claude,"Alois also said in a different voice, Claude moved back to where Sebastian was,"Ciel?,"Sebastian walked over to him and cupped the side of his face,"Alois?,"Claude did the same as Sebastian. Ciel lifted up his eyepatch showing a pentagram in his eye and Alois stuck out his tongue showing a pentagram that was different from Ciel's.

Sebastian and Claude fell to there knees and embraced the two boys,"I've been looking everywhere for you, Ciel,"Sebastian whispered,"we've been going around the world hoping to find you again,"Claude said. Both of the boys pushed them away so they could say something,"Sebastian-sama I'm only able to speak to you for a little longer so listen, both of you,"Ciel said,"our souls are connected to these boys but there asleep, you need to find a way to wake us, help us remember,"Alois said, but suddenly they held there heads,"looks like we're out of time but there's one last thing we want to tell you,"Ciel said,"I've always loved you, even if we aren't there don't forget that,"tears started to stream out of the boys eyes as they kissed them before passing out.

Sebastian picked up Ciel bridal style and Claude did the same with Alois, they carried the boys to another room where there friends were waiting,"they seem to be okay, nothing is injured they just passed out, take them home and make sure they get plenty of rest,"Claude said, they nodded, Soma took Ciel and Agni took Alois,"hold on,"Sebastian saw that Ciel had dropped his feather and put it in his hair.

When they all got back to the house, Ciel and Alois's parents rushed outside and took them from Soma and Agni,"what happened,"Vincent asked,"they passed out during the concert,"they explain, there parents understood and told them to go home. They layed the two on there beds and walked out of the room closing the door behind them, by the time Ciel and Alois woke up it was dark and raining, they heard a tapping sound at there window. Ciel got up and opened the window, a red eyed raven hoped in and shook off its wet feathers, the bird lifted up a wing and a spider crawled off of it, Ciel was sure the bird would've flown away but instead it flew and landed on his shoulder then it nuzzled against him, Ciel had like dogs but he always preferred ravens unlike his brother who liked spiders.

Alois stood up and let the spider crawl onto his hand, Alois looked over to Ciel and noticed the bird had something in its beak,"Ciel what's that in the ravens beak,"Alois asked,"I don't know,"Ciel stuck out his hand and the bird dropped two rings in it, the bird cawed and flew over Alois and perched on his arm, it leaned over and let the spider crawl under its wing as it flew out the window into the darkness. The raven and spiders forms shifted as they turned into humans, there eyes glowed red as they took one last look at the house and ran off into the darkness.

Ciel and Alois got some chains that are used for necklaces and put the rings on them, they looked at them and saw that they shined in the light making them turn a different color. The boys put the rings down and drifted off into a dreamless sleep.

**A/N: well guys that was the second chapter I hope I was able to answer any of the questions you had, well that's all I had to say and I'll see you in the next chapter, Ciao.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**A/N: hey guys, I'm back with my next chapter, this one might have a lot of flashbacks in it so I'll warn you guys when one is coming up, well on with the** **chapter.**

**~dream~**

Ciel opened his eyes and found himself in a pitch black room with white feathers falling all around him,"huh, where am I,"Ciel looked around and saw a black crow perched on a branch,"your safe, Ciel,"the crow said,"who are you,"Ciel asked,"a friend, but do you remember me, remember us,"the crow asked, Ciel was confused on what the dark bird meant,"I-I don't understand,"Ciel stuttered, the crow cawed and flew away,"remember, Ciel,"the crow said one last time before flying into the darkness,"wait! Don't go!,"Ciel cried, then everything suddenly went black.

When Alois woke up he found himself stuck on a gigantic spider web like a trapped butterfly, a giant spider crawled toward him,"do you remember, Alois,"the spider asked,"what is it that I need to remember I don't know what you mean!,"Alois shouted,"do you remember who I am,"the spider asked,"no,"Alois said, the spider started to dissapear,"remember soon, Alois,"the spider said as it disappeared,"wait! No, don't go!,"Alois yelled as he struggled against the web.

**~dream end~**

Both Ciel and Alois sat up at the same time, panting. The two brothers looked at each other with a confused expression,"did you have a dream about an animal too Ciel,"Alois asked, Ciel nodded,"mine had a crow, what was in yours,"Ciel asked,"a spider,"they looked at each other confused and shocked, they tried to ignore it and went back to sleep. Outside the house two figures stood next to a tree, there eyes flashed red as they walked away into the darkness of night.

Alois and Ciel were awake, getting dressed to go hang out with there friends. Ciel put the black feather in his hair and got both of there necklaces and ran downstairs,"mother, father we're leaving,"they shouted as they opened the front door,"okay we'll see you later,"they called from another room. Ciel and Alois walked outside and saw there friends wait for them in front of there house,"you guys ready to walk to the movies,"they nodded and started walking, suddenly some wind came and blew the feather out of Ciel's hair,"ah! The feather!,"Ciel started running after the feather and ran into the street to catch it, when he caught it a car was coming straight for him and he was just frozen there like a deer in the headlights.

"Ciel! Move!,"Alois shouted, but it was like he couldn't hear them. All they heard was the sound of a car horn and the tires skidding across the road,"Ciel!,"they all cried, when they looked back they had seen someone walking toward them with Ciel in there arms,"Ciel thank goodness your okay,"Alois said, not even noticing the person holding him was Sebastian and Claude came walking toward them to see what happened,"you guys were at the concert yesterday and I helped you two,"Sebastian put Ciel down, helping him stand, all the boys simply nodded,"was this what you were after, little one,"Sebastian gave Ciel back the black feather,"thanks,"Ciel mumbled and put the feather in his hair again,"come on Sebastian we need to get going before Grell throws a hissy fit,"Claude said, Sebastian waved to the boys,"nice meeting you again, Ciel,"Sebastian smiled at Ciel before walking away.

"_how does he know my name,"_Ciel thought to himself,"hey Ciel come on we'll be late for the movie,"Agni snapped Ciel out of his multiple thoughts, and the group ran to the theater and bought there tickets,"we're so lucky we didn't miss anything,"Soma said as they entered the almost full theater,"yeah, hey you guys i'll go buy some snacks while you go find some seats,"Bard said, the others nodded and entered the theater and found some seats, after a few minutes Bard came back with some popcorn and candy,"hey I got some snacks,"Bard gave each one of his friends there favorite candy,"thanks Bard,"Ciel said,"no problem,"Bard said smiling as he sat next to Finni.

After the movie they walked out talking and laughing,"you guys want to go get something to eat, i'll pay,"Soma said,"why not, where do you want to go,"Alois said,"it doesn't matter,"Soma said,"how about the Cheesecake Factory, we haven't been there in a while,"Finni recommended,"luckily there is one in this mall, lets go,"Alois said. When they got there they saw that the restaurant was completely crowded, they managed to squeeze there way through the crowd,"a party of six please,"Bard asked the lady at the front desk,"okay take this and we'll let you know when your table is ready,"Ciel took the buzzer from her,"come on Ciel, lets go find somewhere to sit,"Alois said,"okay,"Ciel followed his brother when he bumped into someone,"oh I'm sorry sir,"Ciel froze when he saw it was Sebastian,"no problem, hey aren't you that kid I saved,"Ciel nodded, Sebastian smiled and ruffled his hair.

Ciel's eyes softened at the familiar gesture and started leaning into the touch,"_it seems that he is starting to remember and Ciel's soul will be awakened soon_,"Sebastian moved his hand making Ciel look back at him,"see ya later, Ciel,"Sebastian said as he walked away,"come on Ciel our tables ready,"Alois said,"huh, oh right lets go,"Ciel said. All of them just ordered one pizza for them to share. When they finished eating Soma payed for the food and walked everyone back home,"see ya tomorrow Ciel, Alois,"Soma said, they waved bye to Soma and walked inside,"mother, father we're home,"Ciel and Alois said as they walked upstairs to their room.

"hey Alois, I saw Sebastian again at the restaurant,"Ciel said as he took off his necklace,"really what did he do,"Alois said,"he ruffled my hair, it felt oddly familiar and comforting,"Ciel put a hand over his cursed eye,"do you think they know about the marks,"Alois went to the mirror and stuck out his tongue showing a star inside a circle, Ciel lifted up his eye patch and saw a glowing pentagram in his eye. Outside two people continued to watch the boys,"how long do you think it will take to awaken them,"one of the males asked,"it'll only take a matter of time until they remember, let's go I think I hear someone coming,"one of the figures disappeared into the trees, the other took one last look at the house and disappeared into the trees too.

**A/N: well guys that's the third chapter, so tell me in the reviews on how you liked it, also I won't update if I don't get any reviews, so I'll see you in the next chapter, Ciao.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

**A/N: hey guys I'm back with another chapter of my story, this time the entire chapter might be full of flashbacks, so enough with all of my rambling and on with the story!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the songs or characters in this fic, Blue Foundations and Yana Toboso does.**

Ciel was already awake, trying to wake up his brother," come on, wake up Alois," Ciel gently shook his brother gently, Alois groaned and sat up," what is it Ciel," Alois groaned," you need to get up, we were going to the park today, remember," Ciel reminded him," that's right, okay I'll get up," Alois said, suddenly both Ciel and Alois got a skull splitting headache, their eyes flashed between blue and red before they fainted.

When they opened there eyes again they saw that they were in another dream, but this time it was a little further into the future," we're in another dream it looks like," Alois said as he looked around, Ciel was going to say something when a giant crowd of people walked past them and into an opera house, the two boys looked at each other then followed the people into the large theater," why did we come in here," Ciel asked, Alois shrugged," I just wanted to know what everyone was coming to see," Alois said, both boys went silent when they heard the sound of music being played and two boys about their age walked onto the stage. One was wearing a blue and silver mask, while the other wore a white and gold mask.

_I'll seek you out, flay you alive_

_One more word and you won't survive_

_And I'm not scared, of your stolen power_

_I see right through you any hour_

The two masked boys twirled and leaped in time with the music being played.

_I won't soothe your pain, I won't ease your strain_

_You'll be waiting in vain, I got nothing for you to gain_

On the word gain both boys fell to their knees reaching out toward the other side of the stage.

_I'm taking it slow, feeding my flame_

_Shuffling the cards of your game_

_And just in time, in the right place_

_Suddenly I will play my ace_

The two dancers slowly stood up and twirled to the other side of the stage reaching out to someone who was behind the curtains. Two more people walked on to stage, one was wearing a black crow mask while the other was wearing a gold and red mask.

_I won't soothe your pain, I won't ease your strain_

_You'll be waiting in vain_

_I got nothing for you to gain_

The two young dancers struggled against the grip of the others and broke free, Ciel and Alois now knew that this dance was meant to tell a story between the four dancers.

_Eyes of fire, your spine is ablaze_

_Felling any foe with my gaze_

_And just in time, in the right place_

_Steadily emerging with grace_

The two grabbed the boy's hands and pulled them close, they started dancing a waltz and would spin them out.

_Ahh, felling any foe with my gaze_

_Ahh, steadily emerging with grace_

_Ahh, felling any foe with my gaze_

_Ahh, steadily emerging with grace_

They dipped the boy's toward the ground and the young dancers went limp in their arms, the curtains fell and everyone clapped. Alois and Ciel looked at each other with a confused look, suddenly they were blinded by a bright light and found themselves in total darkness, they looked around frantically and saw the two boys from the play but they weren't wearing there masks, the two boy turned around and Ciel and Alois gasped when they saw it was them, except they had red eyes, the other versions of themselves hugged them.

Back in Ciel and Alois's room, their eyes were flashing between blue and red, then finally stopped at red," Sebastian, Claude we know you're there," Ciel said in voice that wasn't his, suddenly Claude and Sebastian appeared in front of them with glowing red eyes," how did you know we were here," Sebastian asked," even though my soul is trapped, doesn't mean I can't sense when your nearby," Ciel and Alois smiled and nuzzled into Sebastian's and Claude's chests," you're doing well at awakening our souls," Ciel said, nuzzling deeper into his chest, Sebastian smiled and stroked Ciel's hair," right now we're talking to the boys in our minds," Alois said, they suddenly cried out in pain and held their heads," ugh, I guess our time is almost up again," Ciel said as both of them closed their eyes.

"were going to need to leave soon," the red eyed version of Alois said," wait who are you," Ciel cried, they stopped and smiled at them," we're you," they said as they walked into the darkness, they blinked and found themselves back in their room, but suddenly they felt light headed and passed out on their beds. Sebastian and Claude walked up to the two boys and brushed the hair out of their faces," _don't worry, we'll wake you up soon," _Sebastian thought as he turned into his crow form and picked up Claude who was in his spider form and flew out the window. Ciel and Alois woke up in their beds and looked at each other wondering if what happened was a dream or not, but they just shrugged it off and left to go to the park.

**A/N: okay guys that was the fourth chapter of my story, I hope that you liked it, tell me in the reviews or I won't update, also here's a little hint on what might happen in the next chapter of this story, Alois and Ciel have gotten to the park and they have been trying to figure out who those two people were, well that's all I needed to say and I'll see you guys in the next chapter, Ciao.**

**Also here's the video I based this off of: watch?v=mYRNB5UaGK4**

**Everyone: bye**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

**A/N: hey guys back with another chapter, this one wont have as many flashbacks as the last chapter, but Ciel and Alois are going to talk to there other selves again, well on with the chapter!**

Ciel and Alois were taking a walk through the park, until they came to a pond and sat on a bench that was on the boardwalk, that had all the shops and restaurants near it,"Alois, do you think what we saw was a dream or...,"Ciel started to trail off,"I don't know, but what do you think they meant when they said"we're you","Alois asked, Ciel shrugged,"maybe it's like reincarnation, they could be the versions of us from the past,"Ciel explained,"that could be it,"Alois agreed,"but what about the dreams with the crow and spider, they told us to remember,"Alois added in. Both boys were completely confused on what they meant.

Suddenly they got massive headaches and closed there eyes, when they opened them again they found themselves in a pitch black room, they saw the other versions of themselves walk out from the darkness,"you guys again,"Alois said,"we came here to give you a hint with your problems,"the red eyed Alois said. Both red eyed versions pulled out a locket from there pockets. The other Ciel held a silver locket while the other Alois had a golden heart shaped locket, they walked over to Ciel and Alois and gave them the lockets,"these our are most prized possessions, they may help you figure out what's happening,"the other Ciel said smiling,"we can't stay much longer, so we have to go,"the other Alois said, as they started to walk away,"wait a minute, what are you,"Alois asked, they both smirked,"we are creatures who have sinned and can't feel the bliss of death,"the other Alois said as they walked into the darkness.

Ciel and Alois gasped and opened there eyes, they looked down and opened there hands, they were shocked to see the lockets they had gotten still in there hands, they pushed a button on them and it flipped open. Inside of Ciel's was a picture of his other self and Sebastian smiling, while in Alois's was a picture of his other self with Claude and they were kissing, both boys noticed the writing on it, both lockets said the same thing.

"once something is gone, it can never return, quote the raven, nevermore"

Both boys stood up and started walking around the pond, when the scene suddenly changed. The pond was frozen, lights were strung up on the trees lighting everything and people were walking around talking and laughing. They spotted the other versions of themselves walking and talking with Claude and Sebastian. They split up and went in opposite directions, Ciel and Sebastian went to a cart that was selling cotton candy and Sebastian bought some candy for Ciel and gave it to him, Ciel smiled and kissed Sebastian, then opened the bag of candy. The other Ciel pointed to something and dragged Sebastian to the direction he was pointing.

Claude and the other Alois were walking around the frozen pond, when Claude tilted Alois's head up and kissed him, the two walked to a bench and sat down, Alois got out his phone to take a picture, when Claude pressed there lips together again.

Back on the other side of the pond, the other Ciel pulled Sebastian into a photo booth, when they walked out, they got the pictures that came out of the machine, Ciel stood on his toes and kissed Sebastian.

The scene suddenly went back to normal and the two brothers looked at each other in confusion, then they looked back at the pictures in the lockets and found out that what they just saw was the memory of where these pictures came from. Alois and Ciel put the lockets in there pockets and walked back home, not noticing that Sebastian and Claude were watching them in there crow and spider forms from a tree nearby. Sebastian let Claude crawl onto his head as he flew after the two boys.

**Sebastian: when are you going to make them remember**

**Me: soon, so don't worry **

**Claude: you better be right **

**A/N: well that was the other chapter of this story, tell me how you liked it In the reviews and I'll see you in the next chapter, Ciao.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

**A/N: hey guys back with another chapter, I just found out that I might make this story 20 chapters or more depending on how long I can think of ideas, well that's all I had to say and on with the story!**

Ciel and Alois were lying in bed looking at there lockets,"what did they mean when they said they were creatures that have sinned and can't feel the bliss of death,"Alois asked,"I don't know, maybe they aren't human,"Ciel said,"what do you mean, like vampires or something,"Alois stated curiously,"no, they said they are creatures who have sinned, there's only one creature I can think of that are like that,"both Alois and Ciel now knew what there past selves used to be,"demons,"they said in unison.

They jumped a little when they heard a dark chuckle, they sat up and saw the red eyed versions of themselves standing in front of them,"you two are right, we are demons,"the red eyed Ciel said,"but you still don't know the whole truth of who you are,"the red eyed Alois said,"I don't understand, what do you mean about the truth of who we are,"Ciel asked,"we can give you a hint but nothing else,"the other Alois said,"what's the hint,"Ciel asked,"to understand what you need to know, go to someone with hair of silver and a locket of gold,"the other Ciel said,"that riddle makes no since,"Alois stated,"unless you can tell us what it means, you'll never know the truth,"the other Alois said. There other selves looked at there hands and saw they were slowly disappearing,"we have to go now, but the only way to solve the riddle is to use the memories to your advantage,"the other Ciel said. Both demons disappeared leaving Ciel and Alois to wonder what the riddle meant.

"we need to find someone with silver hair and has a golden locket,"Alois said,"but we live in London, it would take forever to find someone like that,"Ciel said,"maybe not, they also said to use the memories to our advantage,"Alois said as he got his jacket on,"where are we going Alois?,"Ciel asked,"we're going for a walk, maybe we'll remember something to help with the riddle,"Ciel got up and put on his jacket, both boys walked downstairs and left the house,"where should we go Alois,"Ciel asked,"lets go into town,"Alois said. Both brothers were looking around hoping to remember something, suddenly the scene changed and they were back in Victorian England.

They looked around and saw there demon selves with Sebastian and Claude, they ran after them, they saw them enter a small shop on the corner and followed them inside,"ahh, young earls what brings you here,"a man with silver hair, that covered his eyes and wore black robes came out of a coffin laughing creepily, demon Ciel reached into his pocket and pulled out a golden locket,"the only reason we came here Undertaker, was to return this,"the silver haired man looked surprised but a large grin soon replaced it,"thank you for taking care of my treasure, young earl,"Undertaker took the locket from Ciel and put it in his robe,"you don't need to call us that anymore, we're not earls anymore,"Alois said, Undertaker nodded and laughed.

The scene went back to normal and the boys now knew who the riddle was talking about, they walked a couple of blocks and turned a corner, they saw a small shop called"The Undertaker", both boys looked at each other nervously and entered the shop, they looked around and saw that the shop was a funeral parlor, Ciel and Alois jumped when they heard a creepy laugh and saw a coffin open, revealing a man with long black nails, silver hair and wore black robes. Ciel thought that Undertaker looked different since his bangs weren't covering his eyes,"heheheh, I never thought I would see you two again young earls,"Undertaker grinned,"you knew our past selves,"Alois asked,"of course I did, they would always come to me for information on different investigations,"Undertaker said,"investigations?,"Ciel asked,"you do know the Jack the Ripper case,"Undertaker grabbed a ash jar that was full of bone shaped cookies and ate one,"yeah, wasn't that about the murder of millions of women in London,"Ciel said,"right, it was your past self that managed to solve the case,"he pointed to Ciel,"you were known as the queens guard dog, while you were known as the queens spider,"Undertaker pointed to Ciel first then Alois,"your families used to solve cases for queen Victoria,"Ciel and Alois were amazed.

"So young earls, what do you need,"Undertaker sat on a coffin and ate another cookie,"we need to know what this means,"Alois showed Undertaker the writing inside the locket, Undertaker smiled,"this was a quote from the guard dogs favorite poem,"The Raven" by Edgar Allen Poe,"Undertaker said,"so what does it mean,"Alois asked,"both of your past selves had lost something very important to you both in a fire, your parents and your brother,"Undertaker said.

"So your saying that this quote means, once something or someone has died you can never get it back no matter how hard you try,"Ciel stated,"that's right,"Undertaker said. Alois and Ciel looked at the pictures in the lockets and smiled,"thanks for the info Undertaker,"Alois said,"hey, how do you know all this anyways,"Ciel asked, Undertaker smirked,"lets just say I've been around for a long time,"Ciel looked at him with a curious expression, before leaving the shop.

"What do you think, Sebastian,"Undertaker said, Sebastian came out from the shadows,"I just hope they'll start remembering soon, can't you just take there old memories and give them back,"Sebastian asked, Undertaker shook his head,"it could be dangerous to mix a souls memories,"Sebastian sighed and went to leave,"also, make sure to watch who is near them,"Undertaker warned him, Sebastian nodded and exited the parlor.

**A/N: well how did you like Undertaker's entrance into the story, don't worry you'll see him again later on, so tell me how you liked it in the reviews and I'll see you In the next chapter, Ciao.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

**A/N: sorry if I haven't updated in awhile, I've just gotten back to school and I don't have enough time to write new chapters, so I'm going to try to update every weekend, so on with the story!**

**.**

**.**

When Ciel and Alois got back home, they were greeted by there other selves,"your back, does that mean you've found out the answer to our riddle,"demon Ciel asked,"yes, we know what the riddle is talking about, or should I say who,"Alois said,"really now, so what's the answer,"demon Alois smirked as they followed the two upstairs to their room,"the person you were talking about is know by the name of Undertaker, he said that you two would go to him for information during different cases,"Ciel said,"yes, that is correct, but did you learn anything else from what Undertaker told you,"demon Alois stated.

Both boys took the time to remember what Undertaker had told them,"he said you two were earls, you were known as the queens guard dog and you were known as the queens spider,"both demon Ciel and Alois smirked,"that's right, we used to be earls but we casted off those titles long ago,"demon Ciel stated,"their I'd something that has been bugging me ever since these memories came, in every single one Sebastian and Claude are their with you two, what does that mean,"Alois said,"that's for us to know and you to find out,"demon Alois said smirking.

"we need to go soon, but there's one thing we need you to do,"demon Ciel said,"what is it,"Alois asked,"we need you to create your own band,"demon Alois said, both Ciel and Alois seemed confused,"why?,"Ciel asked,"we'll tell you why later, but you just need to do this in order to get closer to the final memory that'll help you find out who you truly are,"demon Ciel said,"but we've never played a single instrument in our entire lives,"Alois said,"don't worry, we'll teach you and help you write some song lyrics so all you need to do is find some other band members,"demon Alois said simply, demon Ciel and Alois looked at there hands and saw they were starting to fade away,"I guess our time is up, we'll be back soon to help with your band,"demon Alois said as the faded away.

Ciel and Alois both went downstairs and saw their parents in the living room watching TV,"mother, father there's something we would like to ask you,"Ciel said,"what is it honey,"Rachel asked, both boys took a deep breath before saying,"can we make a band with a couple of our friends,"Vincent and Rachel looked at each other worriedly,"well if that's what you want to do boys then we can't stop you,"Vincent said, both boys smiled and hugged their father,"thank you father,"they said happily, Vincent chuckled and stood up,"well I guess you need some instruments, so lets go you two,"both boys followed there father as they walked to town and entered the music store.

"hello, what can we do for you,"a boy and girl with white hair and purple eyes said,"well my sons are looking for some instruments to start there own band,"Vincent said,"okay then, you'll probably need an electric guitar, bass guitar and a drum set, so follow me,"the white haired man said,"thank you mister...,"Vincent said,"my name is Ashe Landers this is my sister Angela,"Ashe said,"well thank you Ashe, these are my sons Ciel and Alois,"said Vincent.

Ashe smiled at the boys,"I hope to see you two again,"the boys just ignored him and picked out some instruments,"we'll take these,"Vincent said,"okay, we'll send them to you,"Angela said,"thank you very much, Ashe and Angela,"Vincent, Ciel and Alois waved goodbye and left the music store. Both Ashe and Angela's happy expressions turned into a sneer as they watched the two boys left,"I thought those two were done for, once and for all,"Angela glared at Ashe,"hmmm, those two are harder to get rid of than I thought, don't worry we'll make sure they are gone once and for all,"Ashe and Angela glared at the boys through the window and chuckled darkly

.

.

**A/N: that was the new chapter, so tell me how you think of Ashe and Angela in the reviews and I'll see you in the next chapter of my story, Ciao.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

**A/N: sorry for not updating so long guys, I've been having major writers block lately so it's hard for me to write, also I have school too, so that's all I had to say, so on with the story!**

**Also the CI stands for Ciel singing and the AL stands for Alois.**

**.**

**.**

Now that Ciel and Alois had some instruments, they just needed to find some band members,"how about we ask some of our friends, didn't some of them take guitar lessons,"Alois stated,"yeah, I think Soma and Agni took drum and guitar lessons, so lets ask them,"Ciel said, both boys ran out of the house, to Soma and Agni's home. Alois walked up to the door and knocked, Agni opened the door and smiled at the two,"what's up, come in,"Agni said, they entered the house and saw Soma watching Tv in the living room,"Ciel Alois, what are you doing here,"Soma asked,"we came to ask if you wanted to join the band we're making,"Alois asked.

Soma looked at Agni who nodded,"sure, we should ask Bard and Finni too,"Agni said,"yeah, the more the better, let's go,"Alois said. When all four of them got to Bard and Finny's house they saw they were both outside doing something, Bard was reading a book while Finny was playing with a butterfly,"hey you guys,"Bard looked up from his book and smiled at the four,"what is it,"Finny asked,"do you want to join our band,"Alois asked,"I can just be the manager, I don't like playing instruments,"Bard said,"I know how to play guitar,"Finny said happily,"well now we have everything we need to start a band so come on you guys,"Alois said,"where are we going,"Agni asked,"our father set up the instruments in the garage,"Ciel said.

The boys led them to there house and each one of there friends gasped in amazement at the brand new instruments,"sweet, I'm going to change the design it though,"Soma said as he picked up one of the guitars and started tuning it, each one of there friends were testing the instruments to make sure they were tuned and ready to be played, suddenly Ciel and Alois fell to there knees holding there heads,"hey are you two all right,"Soma, Agni, Finny and Bard went over to the two, all of there eyes widened when they blinked and found themselves in a black room,"huh, what are you guys doing here,"they all turned around and saw two Alois's and Ciel's looking at them with a confused expression,"we came to check if your okay and ended up here, where is here anyways,"Bard asked,"your inside there consciousness,"demon Ciel said.

"okay so we're inside your head, so who are these two,"Soma pointed to demon Ciel and Alois,"we're there past selves,"demon Alois said,"so what's with the red eyes,"Soma asked,"they're demons,"their friends seemed shocked except for Bard who shrugged it off,"okay now that we got that over with, we have got a song for you guys,"demon Alois said and handed Ciel the paper with the lyrics on it and demon Alois gave the others the music sheets,"we'll show you what it sounds like,"demon Ciel snapped his fingers and a few instruments appeared in front of them,"can three of you help us with this,"demon Alois asked, Finny, Soma and Agni each chose a instrument, they looked at the music sheets and started playing.

_CI~ hold it together, birds of a feather, nothing but lies and crooked wings_

_AL~ I have the answer, spreading the cancer, you are the faith inside me_

_CI~ no, don't, leave me to die here, help me survive here, alone, don't, remember, remember_

_All~ put me to sleep evil angel, open your wings evil angel. A-ah_

Suddenly both Ciel and Alois started to remember something, demon Ciel and Alois seemed to notice and stopped them,hey you two, keep calm, tell us what you remember,"demon Ciel tried to calm them down,"it's raining and Sebastian and Claude have just ran over to you, they picked you up in an embrace, they said something but I can't remember what it was and that's all,"Ciel and Alois opened there eyes.

**~during the flashback~**

The rain was coming down really hard that night, a flash of lightning light up the streets of London as two boys lay motionless on the cold concrete.

"Ciel!,"

"Alois!"

Sebastian and Claude carefully lifted the boys up and gasped in shock when they saw they were covered in their own blood,"Ciel who did this to you,"Sebastian demanded, Ciel coughed up blood onto the wet sidewalk,"we we're walking home...hah, when someone came up to us with a demon sword and attacked...we couldn't see who it was but they left that,"Ciel weakly pointed to a white feather in a puddle, Sebastian glared at the feather but Ciel was more important,"Alois don't worry you'll be fine,"Claude said as he moved a strand of his golden hair from his face,"C-Claude I'm scared, I don't want to die,"Alois started to nuzzle into Claude's chest.

"Sebastian, I'm so tired, I just need to rest,"Ciel started to close his eyes,"you can't go to sleep Ciel,"Sebastian shouted,"I'm so sorry Sebastian, I can't...I'm just so tired Sebastian,"Ciel and Alois fell limp in the others arms.

"Alois!"

"Ciel!"

**~end of flashback~**

Demon Ciel and Alois's pupils dilated as they remembered the day they died, both of them screamed in fear,"stop! Stop it please!,"they fell to there knees screaming until they fainted. Ciel and Alois rushed over to there demon selves and checked there pulses, they were still beating, the two demons were just knocked unconcious, they blinked and all of them found themselves in the garage again,"that was weird, what's going on you two,"Soma asked,"all we know is that those two are our demon selves, we think there from the Victorian Era, they also said they used to be Sebastian and Claude's lovers,"Alois explained,"if there from the Victorian Era, how is it possible for them to love Sebastian and Claude,"Agni asked,"we do have a theory, we think that Sebastian and Claude might be demons too, but its just a theory,"all of them simply shrugged and got there instruments,"whatever, lets just finish that song,"Soma said,"right,"they started playing again.

_AL~ I'm a believer, nothing could be worse, all these imaginary friends, hiding betrayal driving the nail hoping to find a savior. No, don't, leave me to die here, help me survive here alone, don't, surrender, surrender_

_All~ put me to sleep evil angel, open your wings evil angel. Oh~. Fly over me evil angel, why can't I breathe evil angel_

_All~ open your wings evil angel, fly over me evil angel, why can't I breathe evil angel_

All of them jumped when they heard the sound of clapping, they looked in front of them and gasped in shock,"Sebastian and Claude".

**.**

**.**

**A/N: okay guys I hope this chapter made up for everything also tell me what you think the name of Ciel and Alois's band should be in the reviews and I'll see you in the next chapter, Ciao.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

**A/N: sorry about not updating for a while, I've had an English project to do these last couple if days, so here I am again with the next chapter of the story, I hope all of you like it.**

**.**

**.**

Ciel, Alois, Soma, Agni, Finny, and Bard were all suprised to see Sebastian and Claude standing in front of them,"Sebastian, Claude what are you doing here,"Finny asked,"well we were walking to the mall, when we heard the sound of music, so we decided to follow the sound,"Sebastian stated,"why are you two going to the mall,"Alois asked,"haven't you heard, there's going to be a band competition at the mall today,"Claude said,"that sounds awesome, we should enter Ciel,"Alois said,"you guys should, you sounded really good, we're also going to be at the competition,"Sebastian said,"that's totally unfair, you guys are like the best band ever, there's no way we could win against you,"both Sebastian and Claude chuckled,"we're not going to be in the competition, we're going to be judges, the person wins first place gets to join our band,"Sebastian said,"what are you talking about Sebas-,"Claude was stopped mid sentence when Sebastian elbowed him in his side,"okay Ciel, we really should compete now,"Soma said,"I really don't care,"Ciel said,"come on Ciel-kun,"Soma begged. Ciel sighed,"I know I'm going to regret this, but okay we'll compete,"Ciel said, all of his friends jumped with joy,"that's good, well we have to get going, see ya later Ciel, Alois,"Sebastian motioned for Claude to follow and they left.

All of them were packing up there instruments, so they could go to the competition,"Hey Ciel, Alois, how is it that Sebastian and Claude know your names,"they simply shrugged and helped Finny pack up the drum set,"they probably heard it when we bumped into them those couple of times,"Alois said. Once they got everything into Bard's car, they all got in,"is everyone ready to go!,"Alois cheered, trying to get everyone pumped up,"yeah!,"they shouted back,"then lets get going,"Bard stepped on the gas and they got on their way to the mall.

Once they got there, they saw a bunch of people getting there instruments set up, they all gulped at the competition and went to go set up there instruments,"hey, you must be a new entry, my names Elizabeth, but you can call me Lizzy,"a girl with curly blonde hair and green eyes walked over to them with a smile on her face,"oh, hello, my name is Ciel and this is my brother Alois, we just created our band a few days ago,"Ciel said,"well let me introduce you to my band members, this is Hannah, Timber, Thompson, and Canterbury, our bands name is pink kitten, what's yours,"Lizzy asked, Ciel had just remembered they hadn't come up with a band name so he came up with one by himself,"our name is...um Dark moon, yeah our name is Dark moon,"Ciel said.

"Pink kitten, it's your turn to go on,"a person called from behind the curtains,"well that's our cue, we'll see you later,"Lizzy waved bye to them as they walked onto stage,"Ciel, Alois, Soma, Bard, Agni, Finny, is that you," they all turned around and saw a boy with white hair and red eyes call toward them, Alois and the others started to smile,"Pluto, what are you doing here, we thought you moved from London and to Anerica,"Alois walked over to him and hugged him,"well, I asked my parents if I could come to visit for the summer and they said yes,"Pluto said,"well we didn't think we would be able to see you again,"Bard ruffled his white hair,"hey, you guys never told me you had a band, that's totally not cool, I mean you should have told me sooner,"Pluto continued to rant about how they didn't tell him, that they didn't hear there name being called,"hey can we talk about this later,"Agni asked, Pluto sighed,"okay then, I'll see you later I guess,"Pluto said as he walked away.

Ciel and Alois held there heads in pain, as soon as they got ready to go on stage,"Ciel, Alois are you okay, is it another headache,"Soma asked,"_hey you two let us take over for this,"_demon Ciel said,"why do you need to anyway,"Ciel asked his other self,"_well one reason is that we can sing better than you two and second is that we need to tell Sebastian and Claude something,"_demon Alois said, both boys sighed,"fine you can take over, but only for this got it,"they closed there eyes and when they opened them again they were blood red.

All of them walked onto the stage and were greeted by a cheering crowed, all of them started waving to the crowd, except for Ciel and Alois who were looking at Sebastian and Claude at the judges table. Sebastian could've sworn he saw the boys had red eyes, so he rubbed his eyes and blinked a couple of times. Ciel and Alois smirked and made there eyes flash from blue to red. Sebastian's and Claude's eyes widened and then they smirked at the boys, motioning for the boys to start with their hands. Ciel and Alois signaled for them to start with there fingers.

(**hey guys, sorry for interrupting I forgot to mention that I don't own the song that's in this chapter**)

_CI: I'm a killer, cold and wrathful. Silent sleeper, I've been inside your bedroom._

_ive murdered half the town, left you love notes on there headstones. I'll fill the graveyards until I have you._

_AL:Moonlight walking, I smell your softness. Carnivorous and lusting to track you down among the pines._

_I want you stuffed into my mouth, hold you down and tear you open, live inside you-. Love I'd never hurt you._

_But I'll grind against your bones until our marrows mix, I will eat you slowly..._

_CI, AL: Oh, the horror of our love, never so much blood pulled through my veins. Oh, the horror of our love...never so much blood._

_CI: I wake in terror, blackbirds screaming. Dark cathedrals spilling midnight on the alters._

_I'm your servant, my immortal. Pale and perfect, such unholy heaving-. The statues close there eyes, the room is changing. Break my skin and drain me._

Ciel and Alois jumped off the stage and walked over to where Sebastian and Claude were sitting, they sat on the table and cupped the side there faces._  
_

_AL: Ancient language, speak through fingers. The awful edges where you end and I begin._

_inside your mouth I cannot see, there's catastrophe in everything I'm touching, as I sweat I crush you. _

_CI: and I hold your beating chambers until they beat no more, you die like angels sing._

_AL,CI: Oh, the horror of our love, never so much blood pulled through my veins. Oh, the horror of our love...never so much blood._

Ciel and Alois started mouthing words to them,'I missed you,'Ciel mouthed to Sebastian,'me too,'he said back, Sebastian kissed the top of his head and cupped the side of his face, Ciel smiled slightly and leaned into the touch,'what are you two doing here,'Claude mouthed,'we wanted to help these guys with there band and we need to tell you something after the contest,'Alois said, he nudged Ciel tell him it was time for them to go, Ciel frowned sadly, both boys kissed there cheeks before running back on stage.

_CI: your a ghost love, nightgown flowing. your body blue and walking along the continental shelf._

_ You are a dream among the sharks, beautiful and terrifying, lit and restless. We dance in dark suspension._

_AL: and you bury me in the ocean floor beneath you, where they'll never hear us scream._

_All: Oh, the horror of our love, never so much blood pulled through my veins. Oh, the horror of our love...never so much blood._

The audience cheered at the end of the song, all of them waved goodbye to the crowd and walked off stage,"hey, you guys were awesome, I didn't know you could sing or play like that,"Pluto walked up to them and congratulated them,"well there's a few things that you don't know about us,"Ciel smirked,"hey Ciel, Alois you sounded amazing,"Lizzy said,"thanks Lizzy,"Alois said,"I hope you guys win,"She said,"I think we have a good chance of that,"Ciel said.

All the competitors walked onto the stage and waited for the person to announce the winner,"okay everyone, that was our band contest, our star judges have just chosen the winners and its time to announce it,"the audience cheered even louder for the announcer to tell who was the winner,"and the winner is...Dark moon!,"everyone cheered for the band, Soma ran over to Ciel and hugged him, all of them started laughing,"I can't believe we won,"Finny said happily, Sebastian and Claude walked over to them smiling,"good job for winning you guys, we knew you would win,"Sebastian said,"come on, let us introduce you to the rest of our band members,"Claude and Sebastian led them outside; suddenly a red head with lime green eyes pounced at Sebastian,"Sebas-chan!,"the red head shouted, Sebastian moved to the side and the man fell flat on his face,"Oh, Sebas-chan you're so cruel,"he whined,"who is this,"Bard asked,"I'm Grell Sutcliff, a lady of Death!,"Grell said, all of them sweat dropped at the sight of Grell's pose,"shouldn't you be with Spear's, helping him pack up the instruments into the car,"Claude asked, and just like on cue a man with slicked back black hair with green eyes came walking over,"so this is where you disappeared to Sutcliff,"the man had grabbed Grell by the collar of his shirt,"Spears,"Sebastian and Claude both said,"Michealis, Faustus,"He said,"please do introduce yourself,"Claude said.

The man turned toward them and bowed,"I am William T Spears, now if you may excuse us,"William dragged Grell away,"that was our lead drummer, and the other is our manager,"Sebastian said,"they seem...interesting,"Agni said,"why don't you guys go help them put away the instruments,"Sebastian asked, they nodded and all of them left except for Ciel and Alois,"so how are they coming with remembering,"Claude asked ,"they are doing well, but I keep getting this feeling that someone is watching us, just like the day we...,"Ciel started to trail off when the memory of there death flashed before him, Ciel and Alois both hugged Sebastian and Claude, trying to get rid of the bad memory,"I hope we remember soon, I miss your warmth,"Ciel said as he started to nuzzle into Sebastian's chest, they smiled and stroked the boys backs, what they didn't know was that two people were watching them from the rooftops, the two chuckled darkly and disappeared. Ciel and Alois closed there eyes and opened them again, they were now a normal blue, both boys started to blush and pushed them away,"w-what were you doing,"they stuttered,"um, nothing lets go meet up with your friends,"Sebastian said.

"hey Ciel, look at this awesome car,"Soma said as he walked over to a black car," I see that you've found mine and Claude's car, you can go in,"Sebastian said, Agni opened the door to the car and they all looked in, they were amazed to see how much bigger it was on the inside,"this thing is like a limo,"Soma said in amazement, Ciel and Alois walked in and saw some photos taped to one of the walls, Ciel took off a picture of him and Sebastian, it showed him wearing cat ears with his arms crossed while he pouted and Sebastian had a hand on his head while he looked like he was laughing,"you've found our photo wall,"Sebastian said,"oh, I'm sorry, they just looked interesting,"Ciel said,"no, it's fine,"Sebastian took the picture from Ciel and sat down,"this was taken during Halloween,"Sebastian chuckled to himself at the thought of the memory,"the person in this photo is my lover, him and Claude's were killed, we have been trying to find them,"Sebastian said,"well I hope you find the person who did it,"Ciel was lying through his teeth, well you can say he is slightly telling the truth,"um we need to go call our parents,"Ciel dragged Alois outside, he took out his iPhone and dialed his parents number.

"Hello"

"hi mother, it's Ciel, Alois is here too"

"oh, hello sweety, how did the contest go"

"we won"

"that's good honey, so what do you need"

"we wanted to ask if we could go on a trip with Sebastian, Claude and our friends"

"well I guess it's okay as long as your safe and don't get into any trouble"

"we won't, love you"

"love you too honey, bye,"

"bye", Ciel hung up his phone and put it back in his pocket,"hey Ciel, Alois get in here, we're getting ready to go,"Finny called,"coming,"both boys ran inside and sat down,"okay everyone's ready to go,"Claude asked,"yeah we are,"everyone said,"okay then we'll get on our way to the airport,"Sebastian said,"why are we going to the airport,"Finny asked,"our first stop is in California in America,"Sebastian said, Claude turned on the car and the boys were getting on there way to start there new adventure.

**.**

**.**

**Me: hey, it looks like Ciel and Alois are starting a new journey**

**Ciel and Alois: *highfives***

**A/N: okay guys that was the next chapter of the story, what do you think of the band name, well I hope you liked it and ill see you all in the next chapter of the story, Ciao.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10** **to California**

**A/N: hey guys back with another chapter of this story, the group is finally going to start there tour around the world in this chapter, I hope you like it, so I guess I'll start the chapter.**

**.**

**.**

Sebastian and Claude stopped by all of there houses so they could get some clothes for the trip, once they did that they drove to the airport and parked the car,"come on everyone, we need to get our tickets,"Claude said as he helped Sebastian get some of the bags out of the car. Alois happily skipped over to Claude and Ciel stayed near Sebastian as they walked into the airport. Multiple girls came near them asking for autographs and pictures, eventually they got to the counter and bought some tickets for Cailfornia,"come on, the plane will leave in a few more minutes,"Sebastian said.

Once they made it to the gate, they found out they were sitting in first class, all of them, except for Sebastian, Claude, Ciel, and Alois, ran onto the plane to find where they were sitting. They saw that they were on one of the big planes with beds in them for long trips, each one of them shared a bed. Alois wanted to be with Claude, Bard was with Finny, Soma slept with Agni, and Grell got to sleep with William. They only ones that were left were Ciel and Sebastian,"I guess we have to sleep together,"Sebastian said, Ciel blushed and nodded, once it was dark everyone got there nightclothes on and got in bed with there partner. Ciel blushed when he got in bed with Sebastian, Sebastian smiled at Ciel and pulled him closer to him, Ciel blushed even more when he felt his face on Sebastian's chest, he could hear his heart beat to a soothing rhythm, eventually it lulled him to sleep.

Sebastian smiled and kissed the top of Ciel's head before drifting off to sleep. The next morning Ciel woke up and found himself with his arms wrapped around Sebastian, Ciel blushed and quickly moved away and managed to fall out of bed, Sebastian woke up and saw Ciel had fallen out of bed,"it might not be that comfortable down there,"Sebastian laughed and helped him up,"attention passangers we will be landing shortly,"the pilot announced, all the boys woke up and got dressed.

A person with a breakfast cart walked by them,"hello, would you like anything,"she asked,"do you have pancakes,"both Ciel and Alois asked, the lady nodded and gave them a plate with a stack of pancakes on each one of them,"can I just have a muffin,"Claude asked,"me too,"Sebastian said, the lady reached under the cart and handed each one of them a muffin. After everyone finished eating, they got on there regular day clothes and waited for the plane to land,"where are we staying when we get there,"Ciel asked,"we're going to stay at a five star hotel,"Sebastian said,"that sounds awesome,"Alois shouted.

Suddenly they felt the plane finally hit the ground, once they stopped at the gate they got there things down from the bins overhead. Alois was the first to go skipping out, then came Soma, Agni, Finny, Ciel, Sebastian, and Claude,"come on, it's this way,"Claude said, he led them outside and walked a few blocks down the street until they came to this really tall building,"this is the hotel we'll be staying at,"Sebastian walked toward the door and the rest of them followed. When they entered the hotel all of the boys except for Sebastian and Claude, looked around in amazement; the building had a fountain I the center with a golden chandler hanging from the ceiling, Sebastian and Claude walked up to the desk,"hello,"the lady turned around and gasped,"y-you're Sebastian and Claude from The Devils Lair, you're my favorite band,"She fangirl squealed at the sight if them, Ciel and Alois walked up to them,"what's taking so long,"Alois wined, the girl looked at the two boys and the at the others in the background,"who are these people,"She asked,"they are the newest members to our band, now, can we have four rooms please,"Sebastian asked,"the girl got the key cards and gave them to him,"you will be on the third floor, have a nice stay,"she said as the walked toward the elevator, they took it up to the third floor and gave everyone there key cards,"we'll be sleeping in groups of two again,"Claude said, Alois grabbed the card from him and opened the door, then dragged Claude inside with him,"like last time I'll take Ciel,"Sebastian wrapped an arm around his waist and pulled Ciel close to him, Ciel looked back at Sebastian and blushed. He freed himself from Sebastian's embrace and walked inside the room with him. Ciel walked in the room and saw there was only one bed, he climbed onto it and lied down, his eye slowly started to close as he drifted of to sleep.

**-Dream-**

_Ciel looked around and found himself in a dark room but he didn't see his demon self anywhere, suddenly he heard the sound of foot steps running toward him, the sound started to get closer and he saw a younger version of himself being chased by something, he got a closer look and saw it was a black cat with red eyes. The cat completely ripped the boy to pieces and turned toward Ciel. He tried to run but his body wouldn't let him, the cat ran at him and entered his body._

**-Dream end-  
**

Ciel jolted up and rubbed the back of his head, he looked around and saw Sebastian on his laptop, Ciel walked into the bathroom and splashed some water on his face, he looked into the mirror and what he saw made him scream in fear. Sebastian heard the scream and rushed into the bathroom,"what's wrong Ciel,"what he saw shocked him more than it did Ciel.

Alois saw the bed and smiled at Claude, who just sat in a chair reading a book, Alois decided that he was going to take a nap, so he curled up on the bed and drifted off to sleep.

**-Dream-**

_Alois found himself in a white and black room covered in spider webs, he tried to escape but he was stuck on one of them, he saw his younger self being chased by a black fox, the fox completely shrouded the boy in complete darkness. The fox turned to Alois and he saw that its eyes were blood red, the fox pounced at Alois and entered Alois_

**_-_Dream End-**

Alois quickly awoke and rubbed his head, Alois got up and went into the bathroom, he got a rag and wet it, he rubbed over his face and placed it in the sink, he looked in the mirror and his eyes widened, then he screamed. Claude put his book down and ran into the bathroom,"Alois, what happened,"Claude was shocked when he saw Alois had black fox ears and a fox tail was swaying from side to side.

Sebastian was shocked to see Ciel had grown cat ears and a cat tail,'_he's awakening faster than I thought,'_Sebastian thought,"it seems that you are a neko now,"Sebastian picked Ciel up and took him to the bed, he lied down and leaned against the headboard, he put Ciel on his lap and rubbed his cat ears, Ciel purred and butted his head against Sebastian's hand,"stop it...Sebastian...I..can't,"Ciel trailed off when Sebastian started to stroke his tail,"you can't what, my little kitten,"Sebastian asked, Ciel opened his mouth and made a sound that sounded like a mew. Sebastian smirked at the sight of Ciel's small fangs. Ciel lied his head against Sebastian's chest and wrapped his tail around his leg in possessiveness, Ciel's ears flattened against his head as he fell asleep again.

Claude smiled at Alois and carried him to the bed, he leaned against the headboard of the bed and pat his lap, Alois shly approached him and climbed onto his lap,"you've become a kitsune now Alois,"Claude said as he stroked his new ears, Alois's tail wagged slightly as Claude pet him,"what's a...kitsune,"Alois managed to say as he leaned into the touch of his hand,"kitsunes are fox demons that are part human and demon, so in other words your a half demon,"Claude said, Alois nodded and let a small whimper come out of his mouth as Claude rubbed his sensitive ears,"Claude I'm sleepy,"Alois let his ears flatten against his head and started to drift off to sleep.

Both Sebastian and Claude smiled at the boys and rubbed there backs as they slept.

"very soon, you'll be mine again"

"Ciel"

"Alois"

Sebastian and Claude's eyes flashed red as they watched the cat and fox sleep.

**.**

**. **

**Neko- a person who is part cat and part human**

**Kitsune- a fox spirit from Japanese mythology that is ment to have more than one tail.**

**A/N: hey guys that was the next chapter of this story, tell me how you liked this chapter and I guess I'll see you next time, so see ya later, Ciao.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

**A/N:hey guys, I'm back with another chapter of this story, sorry I haven't updated in awhile I've been so stressed out do to the exams coming up in school and my english project, well in this chapter it will talk about the relationship between Ciel and Sebastian, well that's all I had to say so I guess I'll start the chapter.**

**Diclaimer: I don't own any of the songs or characters in this fic, the people who do are Yana Toboso and the band Skillet.**

**.**

**. **

Ever since Ciel and Alois grew there new appendages they have been acting differently, they have started to grow more attached to Sebastian and Claude and they have stopped blushing whenever they got close or touched them. When they got the new tails and ears, they felt something awaken inside of them but they decided to ignore it, but Sebastian and Claude noticed that their appearance started to change, the boys skin became slightly paler and there blue eyes had a tint of red around the pupils. Both boys were awakening quicker than they had actually thought.

Ciel was lying on the bed in the hotel room, when he heard a guitar being played from downstairs. Ciel got up and used his cat ears to find the source of the sound, once he got closer he heard a song being sung.

_I lie here, paralytic_

_inside this soul_

_Screaming for you 'til my throat is numb_

The lyrics sounded so familiar to Ciel, but he couldn't remember why, suddenly a different scene flashed before him making him freeze in his tracks, he looked around and a few more scenes flashed before him, Ciel just shook his head and continued walking.

_ I wanna break out, I need a way out_

_I don't believe that it's gotta be this way _

_The worst is waiting_

_In this womb I'm suffocating _

Ciel got downstairs and the sound led him to a room with a slightly closed door, he looked in and saw Sebastian sitting on a chair with his guitar in hand as he wrote down some lyrics for a new song he was writing, he put the pencil down and looked toward the door and saw Ciel swiftly move away,"I know your there Ciel,"Sebastian put his electric guitar down and crooked his finger forward as a way to say come here, Ciel opened the door and walked in the room,"I'm sorry if interrupted you,"Ciel said,"no, it's fine, I was stuck on a part in this song, do you think you can help,"Sebastian stated,"what part is it,"Ciel asked,"the chorus,"Sebastian started to pick up his guitar and started playing.

_Rebirthing now_

_I want to live for love, wanna live for you and me_

Another scene flashed before Ciel and the same song was being played.

_Breathe, for the first time now I come alive somehow_

Sebastian was surprised that Ciel could help him with the lyrics of the song, he smiled and wrote it down in the notebook that was on his lap,"perfect, lets try singing the whole chorus,"Sebastian said, Ciel nodded.

_S: Rebirthing now_

_I want to live for love, wanna live for you and me_

_C: Breathe, for the first time now, I come alive somehow_

_S: Rebirthing now_

_I want to live my life and give you everything _

_C: Breathe, for the first time now, I come alive somehow_

_S: Right now_

Sebastian smiled at Ciel,"that sounded perfect, thanks to you I can finally finish the song for the concert tomorrow,"Sebastian ruffled Ciel'a hair and smiled at him, Ciel smiled back,"do you mind if I listen to the whole thing,"Ciel asked, Sebastian nodded,"I bet you've heard the beginning already,"Sebastian asked, Ciel nodded,"I heard it when I was coming down here,"Ciel said,"okay then,"Sebastian started to play the rest of the song.

_I lie here lifeless in this cocoon_

_Shedding my skin, cause I'm ready to_

_I wanna break out_

_I found a way out _

_I don't believe it's gotta be this way_

_The worst the waiting_

_In this womb I'm suffocating_

_Feel your presence filling up my lungs with oxygen_

_I take you in_

_I've died_

_Rebirthing now_

_I want to live for love, wanna live for you and me_

_Breathe, for the first time now I come alive somehow_

_Rebirthing now_

_I wanna live my life and give you everything_

_Breathe, for the first time now I've come alive somehow_

_Tell me when I'm gonna live again_

_tell me when I'm gonna breathe you in_

_Tell me when I'm gonna feel inside _

_Tell me when I'm gonna feel alive_

Ciel unconsciously reached for the instrument,"can you teach me how to play this,"Ciel asked, Sebastian smiled,"sure, just put your hand here and your other hand here,"Sebastian had pulled Ciel into his lap and put the guitar in his hands, Sebastian held onto the smaller hands and moved them so they were on the right cords, Ciel blushed slightly and moved his hand against the strings,"good, just like that,"Sebastian said,"do you want to try singing and playing,"Sebastian asked, Ciel looked up at him and nodded, Sebastian smiled as he held down some of the cords to help Ciel hit the right notes.

_Tell me when I'm gonna live again_

_tell me when I'm gonna breathe you in_

_Tell me when I'm gonna feel inside _

_Tell me when I'm gonna feel alive_

_Rebirthing now_

_I wanna live for love, wanna live for you and me_

_Breathe, for the first time now I come alive somehow_

_Rebirthing now_

_I wanna live my life, wanna give you everything_

_Breathe, for the first time now, I come alive some__how_

_Right now_

_I've come alive somehow_

_Right now_

_I've come alive somehow_

Alois and Claude had just come back to the hotel after going out to get some lunch, they heard something coming from another room, Alois told him to be quiet and the two walked toward the source of the sound, they walked to the opened door and looked inside, they saw Ciel in Sebastian's lap with his head resting in his chest as Sebastian stroked his ears and tail. Claude and Alois smiled at the pair and left them alone.

Sebastian stopped his motions making Ciel whimper, Sebastian tilted his head up and pressed there lips together, Ciel's eyes widened and he pushed Sebastian away,"what are you doing,"Ciel asked, Sebastiansmirked and wrapped his arms around Ciel's waist pulling him closer,"I was kissing you, is something wrong kitten,"Sebastian said,"what did you call me,"Ciel asked,"I called you, kitten,"Sebastian whispered in Ciel's ear, for some reason the name he got sounded so familiar, but he would figure that out later,"b-but we're both boys,"Ciel stuttered,"I do know that, but we are dating aren't we,"Sebastian asked, Ciel gasped and blushed a deeper red,"um...well...I guess...but-,"Ciel was stopped by Sebastian who kissed him again,"does that prove anything,"Sebastian asked, Ciel just nodded,"good, let's go back to the room,"Sebastian took Ciel's hand and they walked back.

Once they got back upstairs, Sebastian threw Ciel onto the bed and climbed on top of him smirking, Ciel blushed and closed his eyes,"I want to see your eyes kitten,"Sebastian said, Ciel slowly opened his eyes and Sebastian gasped when he saw they were completely blood red, Ciel smirked at him and wrapped his arms around Sebastian's neck and pulled him down and kissed him, Sebastian's lips curled into a smirk as he started to get rougher with the kiss, when he broke the kiss, Ciel's ears were flattened against his head and his tail was wagging; both males were panting as they looked into each others glowing eyes,"do you want me to continue Ciel,"Sebastian asked,"yes, do it like you used to,"Ciel said, Sebastian leaned down and licked the inside of Ciel's ear, sending shivers down the boys body.

"like this kitten,"Sebastian whispered, Ciel nodded,"continue Sebastian,"Ciel said, Sebastian trailed a finger down Ciel's chest and to the bulge in his pants, Ciel shivered and thrusted up into Sebastian's touch, Sebastian cupped the bulge in his hand and gently squeezed it, Ciel moaned and frantically thrusted up into the hand, causing Sebastian to put more pressure on it a squeeze it tighter, Ciel mewed in pleasure and grinded his hardened member against his hand. Sebastian moved his hand and pulled down Ciel's shorts and boxers. Ciel instinctively closed his legs,"don't do that kitten, it'll only hurt more,"Sebastian pulled Ciel's legs apart and smirked at the sight of his hardened dick. Sebastian licked the head and up the shaft,"Yes! Sebastian...ah! like that,"Ciel cried out,"hush Ciel, there are people who are trying to sleep,"Sebastian covered Ciel's mouth with his hand, Ciel nodded and Sebastian moved his hand. Sebastian put two fingers in his mouth and took them out when they were completely wet, he positioned them at Ciel's virgin entrance and pushed a finger through the tight ring of muscle, Ciel quickly covered his mouth as Sebastian started to thrust the finger in and out of him. Ciel held back a moan as he started to move in time with Sebastian's fingers,"Sebast-Sebastian I'm close...ahnnn,"Ciel closed his eyes and held back a moan, Sebastian put his mouth over Ciel's dick and sucked hard, Ciel arched his back and came in the willing mouth, Ciel passed out and Sebastian took off his dirtied clothes and put on his and Ciel's pajamas and got under the covers.

He pulled Ciel onto his chest and stroked his hair as he lied his head on his chest, Sebastian smiled and kissed Ciel's head,"sleep well my little kitten."


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12 being saved**

**A/N: okay, okay before you yell at me for not updating, I just want to say that I have been super busy lately and I've had major writers block on this one, I mean seriously, I can't stand writers block it gives me major headaches, but anyways I'm back with this chapter, this one will be about Alois and Claude, well that's all I had to say so I guess I'll start the chapter.**

**.**

**.**

Alois was curled up on the bed with his tail keeping him warm, he groaned and sat up, Alois stretched and looked next to him and saw that Claude was gone,"Claude, Claude, where are you,"Alois called, suddenly Claude walked out of the bathroom with a towel around himself and a second one in his hands that he was using to dry his hair with. A small blushed appeared on Alois's cheeks,"hm? since when were you awake?,"Claude asked,"I...uh...just woke up,"Alois turned his head to hide his blush, Claude saw this and simply shrugged, he dropped the towel he was using to dry his hair with on the floor and started to dig through his suitcase for something to wear,"where are you going,"Alois asked, Claude pulled out a black shirt with a picture of a spider on a web on it and some jeans to go with it,"I'm going to the café to get something to eat, you want to come,"Claude asked, Alois shook his head, but the sound of his stomach growling caused him to blush.

Claude sighed,"get your clothes on and we'll leave,"Alois was about to say something but he stopped himself,"what is it,"Claude asked as he got his shirt on,"I just want to know, what am I going to do about these,"Alois pointed to the fox ears and tail on him,"I cut some holes in your clothes so you don't have to worry,"Claude pulled out some of Alois's shorts that he cut and sewed,"oh, thank you Claude,"Alois took the pants from him and put them on, he pulled his tail through the hole in the pants and saw that it fit perfectly,"its fine, now lets go before it gets to crowded,"Claude took the key card from the dresser and closed the door behind him,"shouldn't we tell Sebastian we're leaving,"Alois said,"he probably still fast asleep so it wouldn't matter anyways,"Alois used his card and opened the door to Sebastian and Ciel's room, he looked inside and saw the cover halfway kicked off the bed and Sebastian with Ciel on his chest fast asleep, Alois smiled and silently closed the door behind him.

"you ready to go now,"Claude asked, spinning the keys on his finger, Alois nodded and the two made there way downstairs and they left the hotel, Claude unlocked the door to the car and both got in. The entire way there it was an awkward silence, Alois sighed, Claude looked at Alois,"what's wrong,"Alois was just happy someone broke the silence,"hm, it's nothing,"Alois said,"I assure you there is something wrong,"Claude said,"I'm just a little bored, are we there yet,"Alois stated, sighing again,"we're almost there,"Claude said reassuringly, Alois perked up slightly and continued to look out the window of the moving car.

Claude had just parked the car near a café he saw, both of them walked inside and saw that it wasn't as crowded as they thought,"hello, what can I get for you two today,"a lady standing at the counter smiled at them,"I would like some black coffee, what do you want Alois,"Claude said,"can I get a blueberry muffin and some milk please,"Alois asked,"sure thing, you two can wait while I get your drinks,"the lady walked over to the machine and started to fill a cup with coffee,"lets go sit down,"Claude and Alois sat at a two person booth near the counter, the lady walked over to their table and set Claude's coffee in front of him and gave Alois his milk and muffin,"here you are, do you need anything else,"Claude took a sip from his coffee,"can you bring some sugar for this,"Claude asked,"sure thing, do you need anything sweetie,"she looked at Alois and smiled,"no I'm fine, thank you though,"the lady left and Alois started to eat his muffin and drink his milk, the waitress came back and set the sugar packets on the table,"thank you ma'am,"Claude took one of the packets and poured it into the bitter drink.

Alois stood up and stretched,"I'm going outside for a little,"Alois said,"okay,"Claude said, Alois walked outside and stood near the door taking in the air,"well aren't you a cute one,"Alois looked up and saw two men smirking at him,"can I help you with something,"Alois asked,"yeah, you can give us everything you have kid,"one of them grabbed Alois by his shirt collar and slammed him against the brick wall,"p-please, d-don't hurt me, I-I-I really d-don't h-have anything,"Alois struggled against the grasp which only ended up making him tighten his grip,"I'd put the kid down if I were you,"both men turned their heads and saw Claude standing there drinking his coffee,"ha, what are you going to do Romeo,"both men laughed, Claude put his drink down and swiftly appeared in front of one of them and kicked him under his chin.

The man went flying back into a wall, the other gulped and dropped Alois, he ran off and his other friend followed, Claude walked over to Alois and helped him up,"are you okay Alois,"he took Claude's hand and stood up,"yeah, I'm fine,"Alois said,"are you hurt or anything,"Claude brushed Alois off,"no, they didn't hurt me, all they did was lift me up and slam me against the wall,"Alois explained,"well if you're not hurt lets get back,"Claude and Alois walked back to the car, but Claude seemed to be acting a little more cautious about who's around Alois, when they got back to the hotel both Claude and Alois heard the sound of music being played, they followed the source of the sound and they saw Ciel sitting in Sebastian's lap as he helped him play his guitar.

Alois smiled at how his brother was so calm around Sebastian, just like how he felt safe around Claude, he looked up at Claude and he could sworn he saw a small grin appear on his face for a brief second,"come on, lets not interrupt them,"Claude whispered, Alois nodded and they walked back to the room not forgetting what happened today.

**.**

**.**

**A/N: as I said, I'm sorry for not updating in awhile, but summer break is coming soon so I'll have enough time to update more, well that's all I had to say and I'll see you all in the next chapter of the story, Ciao.**


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13 closer to remembering**

**A/N: hey my little kittens, sorry for not updating in awhile, I'm sure that this chapter might make up for everything, so in this one, Ciel and Alois start to remember more during the concert, so let me just start the chapter.**

**.**

**.**

Ciel, Sebastian, Claude, and Alois were all preparing for the concert; they were already at the stage they were preforming at, Soma was tuning his guitar, Claude and Alois were going over the lyrics for the song they were singing and Grell had just finished setting up his drums,"hey Ciel, shouldn't you be practicing with Alois,"Sebastian walked over to him with his guitar strapped around him,"I'm fine, I just feel like practicing by myself,"Ciel turned away from Sebastian and started to read over the music notes and lyrics. The other day, him and Sebastian went to buy him a guitar and he's been practicing ever since,"something's bugging you Ciel, just tell me what's wrong,"Sebastian cupped the side of Ciel's face,"it just seems like me and Alois aren't as close anymore, he's always with Claude and I'm with you,"Ciel sighed and moved away from his touch.

"you two are still brothers, so nothing will be able to separate you, understand kitten,"Sebastian smiled and rubbed Ciel's ears causing him to purr,"I know Sebastian-sama,"Ciel's eyes widened at what he called him,'_did I just call him Sebastian-sama,'_Ciel thought, Sebastian smiled and ruffled his hair,'_perfect, he's awakening at a good rate,_'Sebastian smirked and continued to tune his instrument.

The sun had fully set and the moon was at its highest point, a giant crowd af people were buying tickets to see them. Behind the stage, Sebastian, Ciel, Claude and Alois were reading over the lyrics one more time,"you okay Ciel,"Sebastian asked, Ciel took a deep breath,"yeah, I'm fine,"Ciel and Alois closed there eyes and when they opened them again, they were blood red,"lets go, Sebastian-sama,"demon Ciel smirked at Sebastian and all of them walked onto the stage.

The entire crowd went silent when they saw all the lights go off, the sound of a piano playing resonated throughout the place, but a guitar soon accompanied it.

_S:you come to me with scars on you wrists You tell me this will be the last night feeling like this_

_CI: I just came to say goodbye, I didn't want you to see me cry, I'm fine _

_S,CI: but I know it's a lie_

_S: This is the last night you'll spend alone, look me in the eyes so I know you know, I'm everywhere you want me to be. This is the last night you'll spend alone, I'll wrap you in my arms and won't let go, I'm everything you need me to be._

Sebastian walked behind Ciel and pulled him to his chest, Ciel turned to look at him and saw him smile sweetly, Ciel smiled and leaned into the touch and another memory from his forgotten past came to him.

_Sebastian had tied a blindfold around Ciel's eyes,"where are you taking me Sebastian,"Ciel asked,"it's your birthday, so it's a surprise so lets go,"Sebastian pushed Ciel out the door and locked it behind him, they walked a couple miles and Ciel sighed with relief when they had finally come to a stop,"can I take the blindfold off now,"Ciel asked,"yes,"Sebastian said, Ciel untied it and gasped at the sight in front of him. A single white rose was in the center of a blanket in a field of black and white roses that were glowing in the moonlight,"thank you Sebastian,"Ciel said,"that's not all, come on,"Sebastian sat down and Ciel sat in his lap,"just look up at the sky,"Sebastian said, Ciel nodded, only a few seconds later Ciel saw a shooting start streak across the sky, suddenly the sky was filled with multiple shooting stars._

_Ciel gazed in amazement,"wow, it's beautiful Sebastian,"Ciel smiled at him and rested his head in the crook of his neck, but still looked up at the stars,"I knew you would like it since I've seen you looking up the night of the falling star,"Sebastian tilted Ciel's head up and ruby met ocean blue orbs, Ciel wrapped his arms around his neck and kissed him, Sebastian wrapped his arms around his waist and pulled him closer. They broke the kiss and Ciel rested his head under Sebastian's chin,"I love you Sebastian-sama,"Ciel said,"I love you too, my dear little kitten,"Sebastian stroked his back and both looked at the stars in each others embrace._

Ciel smiled at the memory and leaned into the embrace.

_C: your parents say everything is your fault, but they don't know you like I know you, they don't know you at all_

_A: I'm so sick of when they say, it's just a phase you'll be okay. You're fine._

_C,A: but I know it's a lie_

_C: this is the last night you'll spend alone, look me in the eyes so I know you know, I'm everywhere you want me to be. This is the last night you'll spend alone, I'll wrap you in my arms a won't let go, I'm everything you need me to be. The last night away from me._

Claude pulled Alois to him and ran his fingers through his golden hair, Alois felt himself lean into the embrace and a new memory from his previous life came to him.

_"Claude can you tell me where you're taking me,"Claude was holding Alois's hand as they walked through the streets of London,"no, it's called a surprise for a reason,"Claude smirked. They walked a couple blocks and Claude had decided that now would be the perfect time to cover his eyes,"I won't move my hands until we're there, okay,"Claude asked,"okay,"Alois agreed and Claude guided Alois, eventually they stopped and Claude removed his hands,"a butterfly house?,"Alois said in confusion,"just wait,"Claude clapped, which echoed throughout the entire house, suddenly something flew in front of Alois,"a butterfly,"it landed on his finger._

_Alois's eyes widened and his mouth fell agape at what he saw, millions of butterflies, of different colors and sizes flew around the entire house,"where did find this place Claude,"Alois asked,"I did my research,"Claude smiled at him, Alois let one of them land on his finger and crawl onto his hand, Claude walked over to him and pulled him to his chest and ran his fingers through his head,"I love you,"Claude whispered,"I love you two Claude,"Alois wrapped his arms around his neck and kissed Claude as the butterflies flew around them._

_S: the night is so long when everything's wrong_

_C: if you give me your hand I will help you hold on tonight, tonight_

_S,C: this is the last night you'll spend alone, look me in the eyes so I know you know I'm everywhere you want me to be. This is the last night you'll spend alone, I'll wrap you in my arms and won't let go, I'm everything you need me to be._

_S: I won't let you say goodbye, and I'll be your reason why._

_C: the last night away from me, away from me _

The entire audience cheered as they walked off the stage,"you did well Ciel,"Sebastian ruffled Ciel's hair making him laugh,"thanks Sebastian-sama,"Ciel smiled at him, Sebastian's eyes widened when he saw Ciel's nails were a dull grey and Alois's were the same,"_they're starting to awaken, this is very bad_,"Sebastian thought, he quickly walked over to Claude and dragged him away,"what's wrong Sebastian,"Claude asked,"They're starting to awaken,"Sebastian said,"well that's good,"Claude didn't get why it was so wrong,"I've been sensing a bad power, the same one I felt when they died,"Sebastian explained,"so you think the person who killed them will come back,"Claude stated, Sebastian nodded,"that just means we'll have to keep a close eye on who's around them,"Claude said,"that's exactly what Undertaker told me,"Sebastian said, Claude simply shrugged and they made there way back to the others.

Just at that moment two figures on a building nearby disappeared into the night, leaving two white feathers to float to the ground.

**.**

**.**

**A/N: hey people's that was the next chapter of this story, I hope you all liked it, but to me this wasn't that good, but still that's my opinion, well that's all I had to say and I'll see you all in the next chapter, Ciao.**


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14 kidnapping**

**A/N: hey my little yaoi kittens, I'm back with another chapter, finally, as you can see by the title someone is going to get kidnapped and if you probably know who that could be, but that's not important right now, so how about I start the chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything...**

**.**

**.**

Ciel and Alois were in one of the hotel rooms,"so what do we know so far about the dreams,"Alois asked,"well, we know that or old selves used to be earls, they dated Sebastian and Claude, they were demons and they were killed by someone,"Ciel stated,"we know all that, but I feel like we're missing a piece to this puzzle,"Alois said,"we still don't know "who" we actually are,"Ciel sighed and pulled out the locket of him and Sebastian,"aw, what's the matter you two,"Ciel and Alois looked up and saw their demon selves,"we're still trying to figure out our past,"Alois said,"hm, how about we give you another hint,"demon Ciel said,"that would help a lot,"Alois said,"Sebastian and Claude are demons too,"demon Alois smirked,"they are!?,"they said in amazement,"yeah, didn't you say you figured it out,"Ciel nodded,"yeah, but we didn't think it was true,"Ciel said, the two demons simply shrugged,"well you're almost there to solving your little mystery, just one more piece is missing,"demon Ciel said before they both disappeared into thin air.

"So Sebastian and Claude are demons, well that is another clue, I wonder what memory we're missing,"Ciel and Alois just sat there in silence to think, suddenly Grell and William came in the room,"hey you two, we need to get going, there's another concert we need to do before we leave,"Grell said,"okay, we're coming,"both boys stood up and got their guitars. They went outside and saw Sebastian and Claude waiting for them,"what took you so long,"Sebastian asked,"we were just thinking about something,"Ciel and Alois got in the car, Sebastian and Claude got in and the they drove off to their destination with Grell and William following behind in another car.

Once they got to the stage they were playing at Grell, William, Soma, Agni, Finny, and Bard helped move the equipment, while Sebastian, Claude, Alois, and Ciel tuned their instruments, it was so empty that the sound echoed in the entire dome,"this place is perfect to practice,"Sebastian started strumming the notes of the song on his guitar,"awesome sound Bassy,"Grell said as he moved one of the speakers,"thanks, and stop calling me Bassy,"Sebastian complained,"okay Sebby,"Sebastian sighed and continued playing.

* * *

It was midnight and the dome of the place they were playing at was open to show the nighttime sky, it was another full house, Grell was peeking to see how many people were in the crowd,"wow, look at how many people are here,"Grell said, none of them seemed to be paying attention to what the red head was saying,"William, cut the lights so we can go on,"Claude said, William nodded and dimmed the lights, all of them walked on stage and started playing.

_C: you pretend what you say you feel, you pretend that you're something special. All the lies that you hide behind, I see right through you, see right through you._

_S: paint it, all cover ever inch, any flaw will expose your weakness, I'm immune to your fantasy, I won't become you, won't become you._

_S,C: you want a perfect, PERFECT LIFE, nothing wrong nothing real inside, all I see is a perfect lie. I don't want your perfect life[x2]_

_A: so keep your dream with no consequence, you'd damage me just to feed your senses, all you fake for reality, I see right through you, see right through you_

_CI: take your pride, take your vanity, can't you see that your egos empty, I will turn, I will walk away, I won't become you, won't become you_

_A,CI: you want a perfect, PERFECT LIFE, nothing wrong, nothing real inside. All I see is a perfect lie. I don't want your perfect life[x3]_

_C: my eyes are wide open..._

_S,CI,A: I see the enemy, the hypocrisy_

_S: your cover is fading..._

_C,A,CI: secrets pouring out, castles falling down _

_CI: there's nothing to hide behind, I know who I am inside, I'm perfectly broken..._

_S,C,A,CI: you want a perfect, PERFECT LIFE, nothing wrong, nothing real inside_

_S: all I see is an empty lie_

_S,C,A,CI: I don't want your PERFECT LIFE[x4], the perfect life._

The audience cheered and they all walked off the stage,"another amazing performance,"Bard said,"we're gonna go outside for a few minutes,"Ciel grabbed Alois' arm and dragged him outside,"what is it Ciel,"Alois asked,"I have a weird feeling that someone is watching us,"Ciel said,"I do too, I think we should go back inside,"Alois and Ciel were about to walk inside when two figures captured them and put a cloth over their mouths and noses, their vision started to get blurry from the sweet smelling mixture on the clothes. They were only able to whisper to names before passing out.

"Sebastian"

"Claude"

Sebastian and Claude were helping the others pack up the things when they heard their names being called,"Ciel?,""Alois?,"the set down the boxes and ran outside, they called the boys name but their was no reply,"Claude, look,"Sebastian picked up a white feather, both of them recognized it and they followed the scent of the person who has kidnapped them, they would make sure that the past didn't repeat itself.

Ciel groaned and sat up, he saw Alois next to him and he shook him awake,"hm, where are we,"he asked,"I don't know,"Ciel said, suddenly they heard the sound of shoes clicking against the hard wood floor,"I see you're awake little ones,"the sound of a male and female voice resonated throughout the room, Ciel and Alois gasped at who they saw,"wh-what do you want with us,"Alois stuttered,"we want to make sure you're pure as snow,"the female cracked a whip and the boys moved closer to each other,"Sebastian, Claude, please hurry,"the silently told themselves.

**.**

**.**

**A/N: hey my little kittens that was the fourteenth chapter of my story, I hope you all liked it and can tell me what to edit, also, I need some ideas for more stories and I was hoping you can give me any ideas, well that's all I had to say and I guess I'll see you in the next chapter.**


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15: Seven Sins**

**A/N: hey my little kittens, I'm back with another chapter, it's almost the end, just a few more chapters to go, in this chapter, it will mainly be about Sebastian and Claude trying to save them, well that's all I had to say and I guess I'll start the chapter.**

**.**

**.**

Sebastian and Claude were jumping from tree to tree, following the scent of the person who stole Ciel and Alois. They stopped at a giant manor that looked like it had been abandoned for years,"is this where they are,"Sebastian asked,"yeah, there's a strong scent coming from inside,"Claude and Sebastian both ran through the double doors, suddenly they closed behind them and a chuckle was heard,"hello again Sonshitsu, Gekido,"a man with long black hair and emerald eyes jumped down from the rafters of the manor and smirked at the both of them.

"Senbō, why are you here,"Sebastian growled,"I'm here to stop you dead in your tracks, I was summoned to keep you away from those boys,"he said,"why would the demon of envy help someone like them,"Claude asked, Senbō simply shrugged,"I need to keep my life interesting don't I,"he winked at them,"so you want to battle us,"Sebastian asked,"no, not both of you, just you, Sonshitsu,"he pointed to Sebastian,"and why would you want to battle me,"Sebastian smirked,"you've always beaten me whenever I challenge you, so I want to defeat you here and now, demon of lust,"Sebastian sighed,"fine, lets just get this over with,"Sebastian closed his eyes and opened them again; they glowed a bright crimson.

The two demons circled each other,"prepare to lose Sonshitsu,"he unsheathed a sword he had and pointed it at Sebastian,"still have your demon sword I see,"Sebastian's black nails turned into claws and he crooked his finger forward, Senbō bared his fangs at him and charged at him, Sebastian easily dodged the sword and used his elbow to make him fall face first onto the floor, Sebastian put a foot on his back and kept him from moving,"I guess I win,"Sebastian smirked,"it's to soon to think that,"he used his free arms to grab Sebastian's ankle and throw off his balance, Senbō got up and used his claws to attack Sebastian multiple times causing him to bleed dangerously.

Sebastian coughed up blood as claws were dragged across his chest, he fell to his knees and glared up at Senbō,"are you ready to give up,"he tilted Sebastian's head up with the tip of his sword, a dark aura started to gather around Sebastian as he stood up,"I really didn't think I would have to use this, but I guess I have no choice,"Sebastian held out his hand and a black scythe appeared, he swung the weapon over his shoulder and smirked at Senbō,"shall we continue our battle,"Sebastian asked and pointed his scythe at him.

Senbō tried to attack with his sword, but Sebastian easily blocked it and slashed him across his chest, sending him flying into a wall, Sebastian pinned him to it and held the blade to his throat and threatened to slice it,"who won now,"Sebastian teased,"y-you did,"he stuttered,"that's what I thought,"Sebastian's scythe disappeared and he put his hand on his hip,"now tell us where they are,"he growled,"they're in the basement, but you'll have to battle the other sins to get there,"Senbō chuckled and got out of his grasp,"I'll see you later, Sebastian, Claude,"with a snap of his fingers, he created a portal and walked in.

"lets get going Sebastian,"Claude walked past him and Sebastian followed,"this will be interesting,"Sebastian said,"why do you say that,"Claude asked,"we've battled the other sins before, remember how hard they were to defeat, it'll be fun to battle them again,"Sebastian said, Claude nodded, he opened the door to the basement and walked in.

The sound of shoes clicking against the hard wood floor resonated throughout the room and a boy with short purple hair and red eyes walked forward,"I could have guessed it was you Yoku,"Claude said,"I see you got past Senbō, he was always weak, now you have to get past me,"he said, obviously bored,"do you want one of us to fight you,"Sebastian asked,"no, I have a test for you both,"he yawned and snapped his fingers.

They were in a black room surrounded by doors,"in order to get past this test, you have to use your instincts to figure out which door is the real one,"Yoku said,"i think this is better for you Claude,"Sebastian said,"hm, Yoku is the demon of Greed, that means he can easily fool people,"Claude looked at all the doors,"neither of these are real, they don't give off any scent of Ciel and Alois,"Claude said,"that is correct, you may pass,"Yoku snapped his fingers again and they were back in the room, Sebastian and Claude ran past him and through the door,"_we're coming Ciel, Alois, just hold on._"

**.**

**. **

**A/N: well my little kittens that was the next chapter of the story, I hope you all liked it and can tell me what I should edit, well that's all I had to say and I guess I'll see you all in the next chapter, Ciao.**


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16 Gluttony, Sloth, and Pride**

**A/N: hey guys, I'm back with another chapter of this story, I decided that I would bunch up all of the other sins together, since it would take to long to write all the battles, well that's all I had to say, so let me start the chapter.**

**.**

**.**

Sebastian and Claude came into the next room and saw the next two sins, one had brown hair and golden eyes, and was eating at a table full of food and the other was a girl with long brunette hair and had like green eyes,"Namakemono, Dai kui,"Claude announced, both of them looked up at them and didn't look interested,"Namakemono, shouldn't we be battling them or something,"Dai kui asked, the girl shrugged and closed her eyes,"you two can go past, we really don't care,"Namakemono opened one of her eyes and it flashed red,"this is going to be a trap, you did something to the door,"Claude said.

"Smart as ever, Gekido,"she chuckled,"both of you need to do this to get past,"she said, Sebastian walked up to the door, but found it locked,"if you're looking for the key, it's up there,"she pointed to the bird flying through the air with a key around its neck,"catch that bird and you'll pass,"she said.

Both Sebastian and Claude tried to sneak up on the bird, but it only flew away,"damn bird,"Sebastian growled as he tried to catch it,"calm down feather head, we need to out smart it, here is what we do...,"Claude whispered the plan to him, Sebastian nodded and tried to catch it with his hands, the bird flew away and perched on the table, Claude snatched the key from around its neck when it wasn't looking and unlocked the door.

"good job you two, you may pass,"Namakemono said, Claude and Sebastian walked past the two and came to the last one,"Hokori,"Claude narrowed his eyes at the man with black hair up in a ponytail and had wine colored eyes.

"hello again, Sonshitsu and you two Gekido,"the man walked forward and smirked at the both of them,"what do you want us to do,"Claude growled,"just answer one question for me,"he said,"that's it,"Sebastian asked, Hokori nodded,"that's it,"he answered,"what's the question,"Claude asked,"why are you going through all this, just for those two and you have to answer truthfully,"he said,"because they are helpless,"Hokori arched an eyebrow,"what do you mean,"he asked,"they are helpless at this state and we were ordered to protect them no matter what, they're our mates after all,"Sebastian said.

Hokori started chuckling and bursted out laughing,"you always have the correct answer for everything Sonshitsu, you can go past,"Hokori said,"ah ah ah, not you Gekido, you haven't told me your answer,"he said, Claude sighed,"I don't have time for this Hokori,"Claude growled,"just give me your answer,"he said,"fine, it's because I love Alois,"Claude said,"please do go on,"Hokori said,"he can be annoying, stupid, and emotional at times, but that's why I like him so much,"Claude paused and sighed and muttered,"I can't believe I'm going to say this,"Hokori motioned for him to go on with his hand,"so if that blonde haired idiot dies, I would never be able to forgive myself,"Claude said,"now that wasn't so hard, you may go, but be careful,"Hokori winked at them and watched them walk through the last door.

Claude and Sebastian ran down the stairs, a scream was heard and both gasped,"Ciel!,""Alois!,"both of them called, they ran into the room and saw the two boys were collapsed on the floor, they ran up to them,"Ciel are you okay, please wake up,"Sebastian gently shook the boy, Ciel's eyes opened and he weakly smiled at him,"Sebastian-sama,"Ciel whispered,"don't try and move, you look hurt,"Ciel heard a sound and tensed up,"you have to get out of here, it's a trap Sebastian,"Ciel told him,"it's to late,"a female voice said, both Ciel and Alois cried out in pain as shocked by multiple volts of electricity.

Claude and Sebastian tried to get to the boys who were being tortured, but they found that they couldn't move. Claude looked under their feet and saw a pentagram drawn on the floor, whenever they struggled the mark would shock them with a strong power, they eventually stopped struggling,"this suits you, demons should be on their knees in front of us,"two people walked out of the shadows of the room, they smirked at the spider and raven.

Sebastian and Claude looked up at them and their eyes widened,"I knew you would be the ones to cause this,"Claude growled,"Ashe and Angela,"Sebastian said,"why are you doing this to them,"Sebastian growled,"they are unclean and need to be purified,"Angela said,"we won't let you two kill them again,"Claude struggled to stand up, but he was to weak,"and how will you stop us demons,"both of them laughed at their victory.

**.**

**.**

**A/N: well guys that was the next chapter of the story, I hope it didn't end badly, can you tell me how you liked it in the reviews and what I should edit and I'll see you all in the next chapter, Ciao. **


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17 missing piece**

**A/N: well my little kittens I'm back with another chapter of my story, you can probably guess what's going to happen in this chapter do to this title, well that's all I had to say and guess I should start the story.**

**.**

**.**

Ciel and Alois had both fainted from the pain. Ciel's eyes fluttered open and he saw Alois was starting to wake up too,"get up,"Ciel looked in front of him and saw his demon side holding out his hand, Ciel took it and stood up and Alois stood up too,"it's time,"demon Alois said,"what do you mean,"Ciel asked,"it's time for our souls to awaken,"demon Ciel said, Ciel gasped,"but what'll happen to our souls,"Ciel asked,"they'll still be the same, only that they'll combine with ours,"he explained,"okay, lets do this,"Alois said.

"good, now tell us what are you,"demon Ciel asked,"I'm a cat demon and Sebastian's mate,"Ciel answered,"I'm a fox demon and Claude's mate,"Alois said,"good, that's right, can you tell us who you are,"Demon Alois asked,"we're their mates, that's all we know,"Ciel said, both of them shook their heads as a no,"you still don't understand what that mark on your eye and tongue is,"demon Alois stated,"the marks,"Ciel put a hand over his eye patch and smirked.

"I finally understand what you mean,"Ciel tore off his eye patch revealing the oddly colored eye,"I'm Earl Ciel Phantomhive, and I'm the contractor to the raven demon, Sebastian Michealis,"Ciel shouted, both of them smirked and looked at them with glowing eyes,"you finally figured it out,"both demons pulled the boys to their chests and stroked their hair,"thank you, for helping us,"Ciel and Alois gasped in shock when they saw that their bodies were glowing and slowly disappearing, Ciel grabbed his brothers hand and smiled sadly at him.

Alois and Ciel relaxed and let themselves vanish, demon Ciel and Alois opened their eyes, the contract mark appeared on Ciel's eye and on Alois' tongue,"I think it's time that we saved them,"Ciel said, Alois nodded.

Ciel and Alois both stood up with a dark aura gathering around them, Ciel had grown two cat tails and his cat ears now had silver piercings, he now wore a black tube top with black shorts, he had a spiked choker around his neck with bracelets to match, and he wore knee high frankenstein boots, Alois wore something similar to Ciel's except his golden fur had turned black as night, they walked over to the mark that was keeping Claude and Sebastian trapped. Ashe and Angela back away from them,"such a dark power,"they murmured.

Ciel and Alois reached into the barrier and pulled them out, Sebastian and Claude were weak and couldn't move, they opened their eyes and looked up at them,"Ciel?,"Sebastian said weakly, Ciel smiled,"yeah, it's me Sebastian-sama,"Ciel caressed his his head, Sebastian and Claude managed to sit up,"are you okay, can you fight,"Alois asked,"we're a little worn out but we can still fight,"Claude tried to stand up, but groaned in pain and fell to his knees,"you are still hurt, let us help,"Ciel cupped the side of Sebastian's face and pulled him closer and kissed him.

Sebastian felt a soul go down his throat, he pulled away and smiled at Ciel,"thanks,"Sebastian and Claude both stood up and glared at the angels with glowing red eyes,"I believe it's time that we started fighting with our full strength,"black feathers fell as the two walked closer to them, when the feathers cleared, Sebastian had black horns a long black tail with a arrow head end and raven black wings, Claude had dragon like wings with reddish brown horns,"d-demons,"Ashe stuttered, Sebastian smirked and both attacked them.

A giant blast of power sent Ciel and Alois flying back against a wall,"they're still strong as ever,"Ciel chuckled, Sebastian held up Ashe by his throat and Claude did the same to Angela,"would you two like to finish them off,"Sebastian pinned them to the ground.

Ciel and Alois walked over and unsheathed their claws, they got on their knees and sliced across their throats, Ciel dug his claw into Ashes neck and pulled out his vocal cords so he couldn't scream in pain as the blood clogged up his throat, soon both of their eyes went lifeless and their bodies went limp and they stopped struggling.

"lets go you two, I want to get back home soon as possible,"Sebastian picked up Ciel bridal style and they walked out of the room, Ciel smiled and nuzzled into his chest.

**.**

**.**

**A/N: well guys that was the next chapter of the story, don't worry it's not over yet, I also apologize for the short chapter today, Well that's all I had to say and I guess I'll see you all in the next chapter if the story, Ciao. **


End file.
